Like No One's Watching
by ASKInfinity
Summary: Roxas has a strict, intolerant father, a perfect athlete for a brother, and a dream. He deeply wants to dance, but fears disapproval from those he loves. A new acquaintance has the chance to help him reach for his dream. Akuroku, Soriku. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting a new multi-chapter story! I didn't think that was going to happen! We'll see how it goes. I'll probably finish it this summer; I don't think it will be long. Well, since I miss dance terribly no matter how I try not to, this story came to me. It's Akuroku, of course, with a bit of Rikusora tossed into the mix. I hope you find the story to your liking!

**Like No One's Watching**

Roxas Kyori stood at the back window of Twilight Town's Dance Academy as he usually did after school. He peered curiously and longingly at the graceful steps the dancers took, each movement precise and in time with the rest of the class. He was so caught up in the thrill of the dance that he unconsciously began to mimic their steps from the empty sidewalk.

_One, two. Plie and stretch. Arms in fourth. Arabesque and close to fifth._

When he realized he had begun to dance on his own, he stopped and hung his head. He had to stop doing that. People might see him and then his father might find out. . . .

Roxas began to trudge home, shivering a bit from the brisk autumn wind. He thought the whole time about the class he had watched. It had been a good one; they had begun preparation for the holiday production.

His thoughts then shifted to his twin brother, Sora. His soccer game was the next day so he would have to miss the afternoon class. He was always expected to attend Sora's games; after all, soccer was an admirable sport. He could learn a lot from his brother's example. As his father frequently said, "Dancing is for fags and I will have no sissy queers for sons."

This brought tears to Roxas's eyes. Why couldn't his father understand that dance was his dream, the only thing he wanted to do? If only he knew that Sora, his prized son, was getting it on with a member of his soccer team in the locker room after every practice. Then maybe dancing wouldn't seem so horrible. But Roxas wasn't about to tell his father about Sora and Riku. It was better if he was the only disappointment to the family. He was used to it.

Roxas finally reached his front door and let himself into the empty house. Exhausted from stress, he made his way to his bedroom and decided to take a nap.

He was awakened only moments later by his bouncy twin.

"Roxas! Wake up! Guess what!"

Roxas groaned. "Go away, Sora."

"Not until you guess what!"

Roxas gave an exasperated sigh. "What?" He asked rather flatly. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up. No doubt Sora had found some kind of beetle on the way home or set a new time record for ramen consumption.

Unexpectedly, Sora blushed. "Riku . . . Told me he loved me today," he said with a love struck grin.

Roxas was genuinely pleased by this news. "Well it's about fucking time. You've only been telling him for, what, two months?"

"You know how uncomfortable Riku is talking about feelings, Rox," Sora replied, rolling his eyes. "That was probably about as stressful for him as coming out to Dad would be for me."

"Well, anyway, congratulations. You're finally getting somewhere meaningful with him, I know how much that means to you." Roxas drew his twin into a loose embrace, but pulled back almost immediately. "Ew, Sora, you're still all sweaty from practice."

"Nope, I showered after practice!" Sora countered triumphantly.

"Then why are you all gross?"

"Well, Riku needed to be congratulated for opening up to me . . ." Sora said slyly.

Roxas grimaced and jumped back. "Ew! Go wash off now! That is way more than I needed to know."

Sora laughed and headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

After Sora's soccer game, Roxas couldn't help but take a detour past the Academy. He did his best to remain hidden as he peered through the usual back window, surprised to find a class in session. There must have been extra practices scheduled for preparation for the upcoming show. As usual, he was dazzled by the grace of the dancers; their unwavering poise and emotion drawing him away from his boring world and into a world of beauty and elegance. Before he knew it, he was dancing along with them to the faint music that poured from the studio. He eventually was dancing independently of any choreography but his own, leaping and stretching fully, without inhibition.

Suddenly, he heard steps drawing near and was torn out of his reverie, short of breath from exertion. The approaching figure appeared from around the corner and Roxas tensed up.

"Sora," Roxas said in surprise.

"Rox," Sora began nervously, "I thought you gave up on dancing."

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, disregarding Sora's statement.

"I came to look for you when I got home and you weren't there," Sora replied. After a moment he added, "You know you shouldn't be out here. Imagine if Dad found out."

Roxas turned away. "Who cares if Dad finds out? I'm already a failure of a son. I might as well be the best failure I can be, right?" He looked over his shoulder at Sora with a sad smile.

Sora's eyes softened at his brother's words. "You're not a failure, Rox. Why would you say that?" He took a step closer to Roxas.

"Well, how could I be anything but a failure next to the star athlete of the family?" Roxas asked miserably. "You know Dad only cares about sports." He leaned against the brick studio wall and stared at the ground, tears embarrassingly forming at his eyes. "If only Mom was here. She could get Dad to see that dancing isn't as bad as he thinks. She could get him to do anything. . . ."

Sora closed the distance between him and Roxas and laid a hand soothingly on his brother's shoulder. "I miss her too," he whispered with a sad smile. "Let's go home. The sun's going down and it's getting pretty cold out here." He wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulder and led him home for the night.

* * *

It was two weeks before Roxas returned to the studio's back window. He thought it was a bad idea to keep turning up there, but he just couldn't stay away. However, he made a point to simply watch through the window and not get carried away and start dancing. He stared, enraptured, at the class for about half an hour before giving a sigh and turning to leave.

"You haven't been by in a while."

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see the source of the unfamiliar voice. It was a boy slightly older than him, with shocking red hair, black clothing, and a cocky grin. He was also excessively thin, Roxas noted. He recognized the star male of the studio.

"You didn't dance today," the stranger added.

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "How did you know I dance?" he asked nervously.

The stranger's cheeks tinged red. "I see you through the window almost every class," he said. "Nobody else really notices, but I get distracted by true talent."

Roxas laughed dejectedly. "All that dancing must have gotten to your brain," he replied harshly.

"No, I'm serious!" the stranger insisted. "Why haven't you ever signed up for a class? We really need more guys."

Roxas scoffed. "I might as well just tell my father I'm a serial killer who doubles as a male prostitute. I'd get about the same reaction."

The stranger frowned. "That's not fair. It's a shame to waste talent."

"Well, life's not fair," Roxas responded. With a smile, he added, "I've seen you, though. You're amazing. I wish I could dance like that."

The stranger laughed. "Trust me, with a little training, you'd make me look like a four-year-old in a tutu."

Roxas laughed. "Thanks," he said, then frowned. "Shouldn't you be in there?" he asked, jerking his head toward the studio.

The stranger suddenly looked frantic. "Shit! I lost track of time! I'm supposed to be on a water break while the girls did extra practice. Leon's gonna have my head!" He raced back to the door and flung it open. Roxas began to walk away, until he was called to a halt.

"Hey!" the stranger called. "I'm Axel, by the way!"

"Roxas," Roxas replied.

"Come back soon, okay?" Axel asked. "Can't wait to see you dance again."

Axel gave a mischievous smirk and disappeared behind the door. For some reason, Roxas found himself blushing.

_Axel, huh?_ He smiled._ I can't wait to see you again either._

Roxas drew his white jacket closer around his body and began his walk home rather cheerfully.

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please tell me so! If you hated it, I would appreciate you telling me that as well! I'll try to update this week before I leave for the beach (I'll be gone a week). See you all soon, and thanks for giving my new baby a chance. I know I made Roxas a bit girly, but it's for the sake of the story. It's fanfiction, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like No One's Watching: Chapter 2**

When Roxas got home, Sora was in the living room doing homework. He looked up when Roxas entered.

"Hey, Rox, where've you been?"

Roxas plopped down onto the couch next to his brother. "Nowhere," he replied. He then grabbed the remote, turned on the television, and proceeded to rapidly flip through channels, frowning in distaste of the programs. After he decided there was nothing worth watching, he sighed, turned off the television, and carelessly tossed the remote onto the coffee table. There was a moment of silence while Sora was marking answers on his Calculus homework before Roxas began to speak.

"Actually, I met a guy just now."

"Oh, really?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "It's about time."

Roxas scoffed. "Not in that way, idiot. I just started talking to him. He was pretty nice, but kind of strange. He had this crazy red hair; I bet he dyes it. He even had marks under his eyes. . . . They might have been tattoos. Wouldn't that hurt a lot, though?" he wondered out loud.

"You seem to have paid a lot of attention to him, despite not being interested in him," Sora remarked, smiling a bit wider. "What did you talk about, anyway?"

"Nohing really," Roxas mumbled, suddenly becoming interested in Sora's textbook.

Sora rolled his eyes and whined, "Oh, come on! It had to have been a really interesting conversation for you to even mention him to me. Tell me"

"Fine, already," Roxas replied, irritated. "We talked about dance. He was on break at the Academy and I told him I thought he was good. Then he said he'd seen me and thought I should join a class. But, of course, there's probably a better chance of you having sex with Kairi--" Sora grimaced at this-- "and then he had to go back inside."

"Okay, ignoring how wrong on so many levels that comment about Kairi was," Sora began with a shiver, "It sounds like this guy is pretty nice. It's a bit weird that he noticed you dancing, though. I've never even seen you. He must pay a lot of attention to your window. Maybe he's got the hots for little Roxy!" he finished in a mocking tone.

Roxas glared at Sora. "Don't start calling me that again or I'll have to fish out that picture of you from last Christmas and show it to Riku," he threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Sora exclaimed, terrified, his notebook falling from his lap.

"Why don't you try me then?" He smirked at Sora's fear.

Sora pouted. "Fine. You're no fun, Rox." He glanced at his homework and sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to know how long it's gonna take for coffee to fill that stupid pot?"

Roxas glanced at the problem and said, " All you have to do is take the derivative of that equation in terms of _t_ and substitute the known values. Don't you pay attention in class?"

"You know I suck at math. Don't rub it in."

"Hey, you're in advanced Calculus, aren't you?" Roxas responded encouragingly.

Sora's pout increased. "That's only because you and Riku spend half your lives trying to get me through the class."

"Well, it works, doesn't it?" Roxas retorted with a shrug. "Just keep working and you'll be fine." He smiled, stood up, and began to leave.

"Thanks, Roxas," Sora said. After a moment, he added, "I hope you meet that guy again. It would be nice for you to have someone besides me and Riku for a friend. I know we can get a bit boring."

"That's only because you always just end up making out when I'm sitting _right there_. But thanks. I'm sure I'll see him again." He left for his own bedroom where he proceeded to work on his own schoolwork, thoughts of Axel pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

Unfortunately, his thoughts of the redheaded dancer did not stay there. During his next day at school, he spent most of his classes daydreaming about his fluid movements, wishing he could join him. One of his nastiest teachers even chucked an eraser at his head to get him to pay attention.

At the last bell, he instantly rushed out of the door to make his way to the dance studio, anxious to see Axel again. Class was already in session when he got there, so he peered in the window and was happy to see Axel at the barre warming up. As if he could feel eyes on him, Axel instantly looked up, locked eyes with Roxas, and gave a small smile.

Roxas watched the class until it ended over an hour later, then turned to head home, but was surprised when his name was called. He recognized the voice and turned around with a small smile. "You remembered my name," he said.

"I don't forget the names of cute blonds," Axel replied jokingly.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "How come you left through the back door? Isn't it kind of a hassle?" he inquired.

"Actually," Axel answered, "I wanted to know if you were busy. I've got a little extra money so we could go for some food."

Roxas blushed. The suggestion sounded suspiciously like a date. Nonetheless, he gazed directly into Axel's startling green eyes as he answered, "Sure."

Half an hour later, Roxas concluded that Axel had strange tastes. He could not seem to tear his eyes off of the sight of the redhead devouring french fries covered in honey, mayonnaise, and mustard. He had just started on his own plate of plain fries when he was distracted by the unusual combination of condiments his companion was piling onto his food.

A moment later Axel finally noticed that Roxas was staring. He looked up and gave a quizzical stare. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, I've never seen someone eat fries like that before."

Axel looked at his plate and laughed. "Oh yeah, well, I have strange culinary preferences."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Roxas replied with a grin, taking a sip of his soda.

"But I do have to eat weird things sometimes, you know," Axel added. "I've always had a hard time gaining weight and the dancing makes it worse. I have to consume about twice what an average guy much bigger than me would every day."

"And here I thought you were just manorexic," Roxas replied with a smirk.

Axel choked on a fry. "_Manorexic?_ I've never heard anyone actually use that word." He chuckled and Roxas blushed.

"Well, my twin brother uses all kinds of crazy words and I guess I pick some of them up from being around him."

"You have a twin brother?" Asked Axel with a smirk. "Identical or fraternal? It'd be a bit intimidating knowing there are two guys as cute as you walking around the city."

Roxas blushed an even deeper rose. He wasn't sure if Axel was flirting or just messing with him. "Fraternal, but we look a lot alike. He's got brown hair and that's usually how people tell us apart."

Axel nodded in understanding. "Kinda the same with my older brother. People can only tell the difference because his eyes have more blue in them and he's always got this big long ponytail. When I put my hair back it confuses the shit out of people."

Roxas chuckled. "I didn't think there could be anyone even similar to you. You definitely stand out."

Axel grinned. "So, have you thought anymore about coming to a class?"

Roxas's smile dimmed. "I really can't. My father would just freak out."

Axel took a sip of his soda, either frustrated or deep in thought. "What if he didn't know about it?"

Roxas frantically shook his head. "No way. He'd be bound to find out! Plus, where else would I get the money for the class? The Academy is the most expensive school for a thousand miles."

"You know," Axel began slowly, "They give out a sort of scholarship to kids who can't afford classes on the advanced level. All you have to do is try out for it. I think the next tryout is in about a month. You should go for it!"

Roxas paled and hastily declined. "There's no chance! I have no training at all. I'd just make a total fool of myself. And then what if my dad did find out? I don't even know what he'd do," he ended in a mumble.

Axel frowned. "Enough about your dad. If this is what you really want to do, you should go for it. Even without training, you've got enough natural talent to get by. And you've got a month; if I teach you you're bound to have an excellent shot!"

"You'd coach me? But do you really have the time for that? You've got all your rehearsals and probably a lot of schoolwork. I don't want to interfere with any of that." Roxas slumped in his chair.

"Of course I'd teach you!" Axel exclaimed. "And don't call it coaching again. That makes it sound like some barbaric team sport. Ballet has its bad points, but you'd never find a dancer rubbing someone else's face in the mud as part of a play. Maybe before or after an audition, though . . ." Axel trailed off, thinking. He began again a moment later. "But I digress. Rehearsals are nothing. And, honestly, schoolwork isn't a high priority. I already have a free ride to the conservatory of my choice lined up. As long as I don't flunk out, I'm fine."

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but Axel cut him off before he started. "There will be no arguing! You're going to meet me at the dance studio tomorrow night at seven. Most of the classes are done by then, so I'm sure I could get Leon to let me use a studio. Bring clothes you can move in. we're gonna see how flexible you are." Axel wore a mischievous grin, making Roxas blush once more.

He could see he had no hope of winning, so Roxas finally conceded. "Fine. Seven it is." He smiled, suddenly thrilled with the idea. Not only would he learn ballet, he would learn it from Axel.

Axel smiled jubilantly. "That's what I want to hear! Aw, you're gonna be great, Roxy! I'll make sure of it! And if your dad ever does find out, you'll be so good that he won't even care!"

This instantly made Roxas's mood plummet. "Yeah, sure," he replied with a weak smile. "I have to get home now, Axel. Thanks for everything." He began to reach into his pocket for money to pay for the fries, but Axel immediately protested.

"Hey, hold it! This was my treat!"

"But you're already giving me dance lessons," Roxas countered frantically. "I can't let you pay for my food too! I've only known you for a day."

"Relax," said Axel calmly. "I'm doing everything I am because I want to. I like you, Roxas. You don't have to worry about doing too much or not enough. It's enough for me that I get to spend time with you during the lessons and everything, okay?"

This made Roxas's smile return, accompanied by another light blush. "Okay," he replied. "See you tomorrow then." With that, he began to walk home, leaving Axel to pay for their food.

During his walk, however, he began to ponder certain parts of their time together. Why did so many of Axel's comments make him blush like a tomato? Did that mean he was attracted to him, just like Sora thought? His thoughts then shifted to his father. He was sure that he did not want to know what would happen if his father found out about the lessons. Suddenly he felt he was making a big mistake.

However, as he turned to walk up his driveway, he wore a serene smile. _You know what?_ he thought. _It's worth it._

* * *

Aha! And the plot begins!

I know! I'm a terrible author! I should have known this would happen! I promised an update a month ago! Here are my excuses:

1. Band camp/practices/performances

2. College applications

3. School

4. Work

5. Crazy flute lessons and practicing to prepare me for my auditions that currently have me scared shitless

6. Exhaustion

7. All the stories and books I'm reading that have me distracted

8. Life crises that will remain unspecified

9. Piccolo trouble. The instrument needs to burn in hell!

If you can find it in your heart to forgive me and still read this story, I appreciate it! And I would be forever indebted to your kindness if you would be willing to tell me what you thought by reviewing. Once again, I apologize.


End file.
